L'erreur fatale des maraudeurs
by Hermignonne02
Summary: OS Les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Rogue.Celui ci craque et décide de se venger de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit. Les maraudeurs vont affronter leur pire cauchemar... Mais à quel prix?


**L'erreur fatale des Maraudeurs**

'' « _Cette fois, ils vont me le payer… Vous avez dépassé les bornes mes chers petits Maraudeurs ! A vous d'en payer les pots cassés ! »_

_Une fois de plus, Sirius et James avaient décidé de se défouler sur leur souffre-douleur préféré : Moi. Mais ils avaient négligé un petit détail : C'est que j'étais à Serpentard… Et que je les détestais. Le bal de ce soir allait être celui de leur vie… Foi de Serpentard !_''

Six heures plus tard, il ressortit de la salle sur demande avec un sourire aux lèvres… Il avait passé tout ce temps à chercher une formule digne d'intérêt… Et, si une chose était sûre, c'est que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils osaient se moquer de lui…

« J'espère que je vais plaire à Lily !

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Ca fait six ans que tu l'invites à tous les bals organisés et à toutes les sorties à Prè-au-Lard et c'est la toute première fois qu'elle accepte… Alors à mon avis tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire de ce côté la mon vieux !

-Oui mais quand même… Elle était peut-être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion ou je ne sais pas moi…

-Arrête de stresser ! Bon, on va changer de sujet… T'as vu la tête de ce bon vieux Servilius cet après midi ! C'était à mourir de rire !

-Oui, le mieux c'est quand il est devenu tout rouge et qu'il a hurlé « Je me vengerais ! » J'étais plié en deux… Avec ses cheveux verts fluo et ses sourcils brillants… Ca lui allait à merveille !

-C'est vrai… Bon il va falloir y aller. Les filles vont nous attendre !

-Tu crois que Lupin ne nous en voudra pas…

-Tu ne te souviens pas, c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'on aille au bal et qu'on le laisse ! Et puis Pettigrow est avec lui de toute façon, si ça va mal il viendra nous chercher…

-Oui… Bon allez c'est parti ! Euh, Sirius, Je suis comment ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser James de rire.

Ils descendirent à la salle commune où une jolie brune et une blonde les attendaient… Black se dirigea vers Sarah Liverstone et l'embrassa pendant que James se rapprochait de Lily Evans…

« Tu es très belle ce soir.

-Ca veut dire que d'habitude je suis laide ? »

Le visage déconfit de James la fit sourire

« C'est une blague idiot ! Détends-toi voyons ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Bon, on y va ?

-Oui, c'est parti… »

''Alors, maintenant, il faut que je les trouve…Ah ! Les voilà… Mais comment Evans a pu tomber aussi bas ? Black est avec sa pimbêche : Parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elles s'en aillent ne serait-ce que deux secondes…De toute façon les filles vont se remaquiller toutes les trois minutes, il n'y a qu'à patienter ! Ah ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! Les voilà qui vont chercher des boissons… Quels goujats ces Gryffondors ! Même pas capable de ramener des boissons à leurs cavalières ! Enfin bref, il faut que je me dépêche ! Félicitations les mecs, vous avez gagné un voyage pour l'enfer!

Que pendant deux heures, leurs rêves deviennent cauchemars,

Pour mon bon plaisir, et qu'ainsi je sois vengé :

DREAM MESCLA REALITI !

Que le cauchemar commence !!''

Tout à coup, James se sentit aspiré comme dans un trou noir… Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, ne hurlait pas… Tout du moins, aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouva sur un sol dur. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir Sirius, mais découragé à la vue de sa mine, toute aussi ahurie que la sienne. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt moldu immense, de la taille d'un hall de gare. Il y avait des tas de caisses et de palette partout et on ne voyait pas grand chose dans la pénombre que créaient les deux néons qui brillaient timidement.

« Mais ou-est-ce qu'on est, nom de dieu ? » Commença Sirius.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée mon vieux. Le point positif, c'est qu'on est ensemble. Et le point négatif, c'est qu'à priori il n'y a que nous ici… Tu crois qu'on a transplané ? Par ce que ça ne peut pas être un portoloin, on ne touchait rien de spécial au moment ou l'on est parti…

-Je ne sais pas du tout… Mais il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de ce bâtiment en tout cas, ça urge !

-Je t'approuve totalement Patmol. On devrait allumer nos baguettes, la lumière n'est pas vraiment suffisante là. LUMOS.

-LUMOS. »

Il commencèrent à avancer au hasard… Mais le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble les rassuraient, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

POINT DE VUE DE JAMES POTTER

Il est stressant cet endroit ! Et je ne peux même pas en parler à Sirius… Il est tellement calme et sur de lui ! Je sur certain qu'il croit que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un canular d'Halloween ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ça ne peux pas être un canular, Dumbledore et Dippet n'auraient pas osé un jour de pleine lune. Enfin bon… Et en plus, il y a tellement de coins sombres ici ! Ca en devient… oppressant. Et je sens une sorte de présence tout autour de nous.

Ah ! C'est quoi ça ?! Ca ressemblait à un râle… Profond et grave ! Ca n'a pas duré longtemps en fait…

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » Commença mon acolyte.

La panique perçait quelque peu dans sa voix : Elle était loin sa belle assurance !

« Chut ! Ca pourrait revenir ! » Je chuchote, c'est beaucoup plus simple.

En effet, le cri de Sirius avait réveillé la chose qui faisait le bruit… qui, en réfléchissant, se faisait plus fort de seconde en seconde, et qui semblait venir de tous les côtés en même temps !

« Je crois qu'il faudrait…

-COURS ! »

Au moment où les mots sortaient de ma bouche, je me mettais moi-même à courir, baguette en avant, dans les recoins sombres de cet entrepôt.

J'étais tellement concentré sur le fait de courir pour échapper à la créature qui m'avait terrifié rien que par son cri que je ne vis pas immédiatement que je me dirigeai droit dans ses griffes. Quand je m'en rendis compte, il était bien trop tard. Une odeur putride de chair en décomposition me pris à la gorge, et je dus m'arrêter et m'asseoir tellement c'était puissant. Je n'osais pas regarder en face de moi, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était. Je n'eus pourtant pas le choix : Il fallait que je me défende. J'osais un regard : Mon dieu ! Une odeur nauséabonde, une démarche chancelante, des pustules sur toutes les parties visibles de leur corps… Mais le pire étaient encore leurs bras, décharnés… Et se dirigeant immanquablement vers moi : Des Zombis !

Je me relève et me retourne, Il y en a partout ! Je suis encerclé… et seul !

« SIRIUS ! SIRIUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Rien ! Où est-il passé ? Il serait parti dans une autre direction ? Un nouveau râle… Maintenant que je sais d'où il provient, je préfèrerais l'ignorer ! Faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Déjà avec une baguette ça irait mieux.

« EXPELIARMUS ! »

Ca ne fonctionne pas !

« EXPELIARMUS ! EXPELIARMUS ! EXPELIARMUS ! »

Rien à faire !

De quoi ont peur les zombis ? Réfléchis James, réfléchis ! Mais oui !

« INCENDIO ! INCENDIO ! »

Les zombis que j'ai touchés prennent feu immédiatement et je me mets à courir en passant dans le trou que j'ai créé dans l'escouade tout en continuant à tirer par-dessus mon épaule. Je jette un regard derrière moi et vois qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée de me suivre… Je ralentis donc un peu. Je dois être dans un mauvais cauchemar ou une mauvaise blague… Ce n'est pas possible. Ca doit déjà faire une heure que je suis ici… Et que j'ai perdu Sirius depuis à peu près quarante-cinq minutes… J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé lui non plus coincé avec une superbe troupe de mort vivant… J'hésite à l'appeler mais je préfère encore rester invisible à l'ouïe de l'armée de zombis. C'est alors qu'une odeur de putréfaction me remplit encore une fois les narines.

Je me retourne et…

POINT DE VUE DE SIRIUS BLACK

« James attend moi ! »

Il va trop vite je n'arrive pas à le rattraper… Enfin il s'arrête, je le rejoins.

« Ca va mon vieux Cornedrue ? »

Il se retourne et je vois son visage… Je ne suis sur que d'une chose : Ce n'est pas James. Enfin, ce n'est pas le James que je connais. Ses yeux sont jaunes, et ses canines se sont vraiment beaucoup développé. James s'est transformé en vampire ! Je me recule lentement. Il arrive à articuler quelques mots :

« J'ai… faim ! »

Tout en disant cela, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma gorge : Il avait trouvé sa nourriture.

« Cornedrue, c'est moi : Sirius ! Ton bon vieux Patmol, Tu ne vas pas me manger quand même ! Réfléchis s'il te plait ! »

L'homme qu'était jadis James ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, déjà il me sautait dessus sauvagement. Il me fit tomber et nous roulâmes à terre… Un combat commença. Toute personne extérieure à l'affaire n'aurait pu dire qui avait le dessus. Mais moi je le sais : James est trop fort. Rien à faire, il faut que je triche un peu :

« EXPELIARMUS ! »

Le vampire fut envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva très vite mais ces quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour moi : J'étais déjà devenu un chien, et un chien très en colère. Je me jetais sur lui, mes habitudes sauvages prenant le dessus sur mon amitié. Tantôt il avait le dessus, et tantôt je reprenais la main… Le combat dura plusieurs minutes. Mais un événement inattendu me fit remporter la partie : Sans que je sache comment, James fut réduis en poussière. Instantanément, je repris ma forme humaine pour apercevoir qui avait détruis mon ami : C'était ma cousine, Bellatrix Black.

« Ca va Sirius ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as du prendre un coup sur la tête.

-Et un sacré même ! »

Depuis quand Bellatrix s'inquiétait de la santé d'autres qu'elle ? Et elle avait tué James ! Je suis dans un cauchemar ! C'est impossible autrement ! Discrètement, je pris ma baguette et la menaçais : On allait bien voir. L'effet fut instantané : Bellatrix recula en levant les mains en l'air.

« Et, Sirius, calme-toi ! Je vais t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste et on va très bien s'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi, toi ? Et tu as tué James ! »

Les sanglots entrecoupaient ma voix. Mais je ne me laissais pas avoir par le ton condescendant de Bellatrix : elle me tendait un piège !

« Sirius, tu es mon cousin voyons ! Je sais bien que tu déteste le fait de t'être retrouver à Serpentard alors que toute la famille était de Griffondor mais personne ne t'en veux tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne dis que des conneries ! Je suis à Griffondor ! Chez les courageux et non chez les Serpentard !

-Sirius ! S'il te plait arrêtes de te faire du mal comme ça ! Pitié ! Tu es en train de détruire la famille !

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Je lâchais ma baguette après avoir prononcer cette horreur. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, il est sorti tout seul ! Bellatrix ne bouge plus, elle est morte ! J'ai tué ma propre cousine ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, d'abord James est mort, puis maintenant je suis un tueur ! Je suis vraiment seul à présent ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire !

Un hurlement, provenant d'à côté, me parvient à travers les caisses. Ce n'est pas humain, c'est…

POINT DE VUE DE JAMES POTTER

« Viens m'embrasser mon bien-aimé ! »

Lily se tient devant moi, ses mains décharnées se dirigeant vers ma gorge, comme si elle voulait m'enlacer et me tuer en même temps. Je rêve, pitié, dîtes moi que je rêve !

« Lily ? C'est bien toi Lily ?

-Bien sur que c'est moi James ! Qui crois-tu que ce soit ? »

Sa voix est éraillée, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Je sens monter des larmes, c'est trop pour moi… Et cette odeur ! C'est horrible.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De tout, de tes bras, de cette odeur !

-Mais rien voyons ! James, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tout de suite !

-Désolée Lily… Je t'aimais. INCENDIO »

Lily prit feu et explosa… Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je m'en fichais.

Tout à coup, je reçus un coup violent sur la tête, je n'avais rien vu venir, et je tombais inanimé sur le sol.

POINT DE VUE DE SIRIUS BLACK

C'est un cri de loup-garou… Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit celui auquel je pense ! Je refuse que ce soit lui ! James est mort et je ne veux pas avoir à faire à Rémus maintenant ! Il faut que je m'enfuie pour qu'il ne m'attaque pas et que je n'ais pas à répliquer.

Trop tard…Les caisses explosèrent sous la puissance du coup que leur a asséné mon ami… Car c'est bien lui… Tout de suite, je me retransforme pour la deuxième fois de la soirée : C'est le seul moyen de le calmer.

Il me saute dessus, et, là, sans que je puisse maîtriser mes gestes, le côté chien prend le dessus. Je ne maîtrise plus mon corps. Il griffe et mort Rémus, qui prend quelques fois le dessus mais très peu souvent… Et là, il reçoit le coup de grâce : mes crocs déchirent sa gorge en ne ratant pas la jugulaire, il agonise.

Comme mue par un enchantement, je reprends le contrôle de mon corps et je redeviens un humain… Rémus, sous sa forme humaine, est mort à côté de moi, baignant dans une mare de sang.

« EXPELIARMUS ! » Je suis projeté contre une caisse et m'évanouis…

Article de la gazette du sorcier, 1er novembre.

_**UN DRAME A POUDLARD LE SOIR D'HALLOWEEN :**_

_**DEUX ADOLESCENTS DEVIENNENT FOUS **_

_**ET TUENT TRENTE-QUATRE ELEVES**._

Hier soir, lors de la soirée d'Halloween du collège Poudlard, deux élèves de septième année, Sirius Black et James Potter, ont entraîné la mort de trente-quatre élèves. Parmi leurs victimes se trouvaient la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Black, abattu par ce dernier par un sortilège impardonnable en tentant de le raisonner après qu'il eut tué sa petite amie : Sarah Liverstone, en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur ; ainsi que Lily Evans, cavalière de James Potter dans cette soirée, qui mourut à Sainte Mangouste à la suite de ses blessures, infligées par Mr Potter. Ce dernier entraîna la mort de trente et un autres élèves, qu'il immola par le feu également. Enfin, la dernière victime fut Rémus Lupin, un élève atteint de Lycanthropie cette nuit-là.

Les deux auteurs de ce carnage n'admettent pas les fait, il raconte une histoire dans laquelle ils se seraient battu contre des vampires et des morts-vivants dans un entrepôt sordide. « C'était comme un cauchemar ! Il y avait des zombis partout ! Je jure que c'est vrai ! Je n'ai tué que des zombis ! » Clame James Potter. Aucune preuve de leur innocence n'est apportée à ce jour. De plus, ils ont blessé de nombreux élèves et professeurs de l'établissement. Une enquête est en cours concernant ce soudain changement de monde auquel les deux jeunes gens disent s'être retrouvés confrontés. « Ils aimaient faire des blagues mais je ne les pensais pas capables de faire un tel carnage ! Ce n'est pas dans leur nature. Il y a quelque chose que l'on ignore…Au ministère de trouver de quoi il en retourne maintenant. » Dit un camarade des deux élèves Peter Pettigrow, « Tout de que je sais c'est qu'ils ont tué un de mes amis, et qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça De leur plein gré… Ils étaient forcément sous l'emprise de quelque chose. »

Mais comment les enseignants ont- ils pu laisser un tel carnage arrivé ? « Nous n'avons rien pu faire, James et Sirius avaient une force spectaculaire ce soir, peut-être causé par la prise de substances moldus illicite. » Nous confie Minerva MacGonnagal, professeur de métamorphose.

« Je tiens à dire à quel point je suis désolée aux familles des victimes, les coupables ont bien entendu été maîtrisé et livrés aux autorités » Furent les seules paroles du directeur de l'école : M. Dippet, avant d'être délivré des ces fonctions.

Meurtre organisé, sortilège à l'encontre des deux auteurs du crime ou alors prises de substances illicites ? Le mystère reste entier. James Potter et Sirius Black sont maintenu enfermé à Azkaban, d'où ils ne sortiront que pour leur procès, repoussé à une date ultérieure pour le moment.

A noter également aujourd'hui, le suicide de Severus Rogue, un camarade de classe des victimes et des auteurs. Les causes de son acte ne sont pas connues mais l'on peu deviné qu'il n'a pas supporté la mort des ses partenaires de classe. Encore une victime de Sirius et James… Qui sait combien ils en créeront d'autres ?

Rufus Asterge, journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier.


End file.
